


Heat of the Moment

by WoodlandGoddess1



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: Her mouth felt like a desert. Her bed felt like a swamp. Joann Owosekun didn’t marvel at the contradicting sensations: she was used to it at this point.





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt that inspired this ficlet came from this [Fluff Generator](https://cdn.rawgit.com/niconicosette/59bdf56b24fac9dac0a6e14bb5a6239c/raw/11d444568d35f52c918ef5245189d358afd041b1/fluffgen.html).

Her mouth felt like a desert. Her bed felt like a swamp. Joann Owosekun didn’t marvel at the contradicting sensations: she was used to it at this point. It was an unfortunate side effect of having an arm wrapped around her torso and a thigh resting between her legs. She glanced at the mass of ginger curls obscuring freckled shoulders and couldn’t help sighing, wishing she didn’t run so hot.

It made cuddling a nightmare at times.

Carefully, Joann started easing out from beneath Tilly, freezing when a disgruntled noise escaped her. She waited for several seconds to see whether she’d wake up and then continued until she was free. She ripped her damp camisole and shorts off with a grimace and tossed them aside before striding into the bathroom.

What she needed now was a sonic shower.

Joann stepped into the shower space and activated the shower as soon as the door slid closed behind her. A soft sigh of contentment escaped her as the sonic vibrations rippled across her skin. It was like a tender caress — she’d known her fair share of those. She could feel the particles of her sweat being whisked away, freeing her of its griminess. Joann glanced upwards to see the stream of particles vanishing into the ventilation duct.

It would soon be sterilised and eradicated.

Joann didn’t deactivate the sonic shower until she was certain all the sweat had vanished. She debated whether she’d pull on some loungewear and go for a light walk through the decks as she headed back to her bedroom. But she paused when she found her girlfriend sitting up and scratching her head sleepily, her mass of curls almost standing on end in places from shuffling around on the bed.

“I should go…”

“You don’t have to.” Joann shook her head and came to sit on the edge of the bed without hesitation. Her nakedness didn’t faze Tilly, who’d often spent hours lounging in the nude with her. There was something special in being that comfortable with each other. Joann knew most people weren’t so comfortable sitting around with their privates exposed for hours on end. She captured her hand and held it tightly, their fingers lacing together in a familiar fashion: the pair of them had often held hands while walking through the various decks of the ship. But never while on duty, of course. There was a time and place for intimate connections and the workplace wasn’t one of them. Both of them knew that. “You’re more than welcome to spend the night.”

“You haven’t been sleeping properly, though.” Tilly, her silly, endearing Tilly, stuttered with nervousness as she spoke. She bit her lip and wrung her free hand in the sheets. “You’re deprived because of me.”

“I’m not deprived.” Joann spoke firmly, determined to comfort her girlfriend. She covered their joined hands with her free one and rubbed soothingly, glancing downward for the briefest instant. It was almost funny, how different their skin tones were. Shadow and snow — with a dash of cinnamon freckles and a cascade of fire. The pair of them were a work of art. “We just need to experiment with the environmental settings until we find something that works for both of us.”

“Good idea! We should’ve done that sooner.”

“I wanted to suggest it.” Joann smiled sheepishly, feeling her face warm up. She raised their joined hands and pressed a soft kiss against the knuckles. “But I didn’t want to sound like I wasn’t happy, sharing a bed. You mean the world to me.”

Blue irises shined in the low light.

Tilly, smiling warmly, reached for her.

Joann moved toward her without hesitation and sank into her soft embrace. It was silly, how the absence of open communication could threaten to disrupt a relationship over the most trivial things. Joann kissed her cheek and inhaled the scent of her curls as her girlfriend guided her downward.

Soft curves blanketed her.

Warmth threatened to incinerate her until Tilly, still smiling, instructed the computer to lower the temperature. The heat eased away, a chill taking its place. Joan shivered and couldn’t help smiling.

Already, she knew their experiments would be interesting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/pocket_scribbles/) or [tumblr](http://rachaelkelleher.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
